Forbidden Love
by gypsysue
Summary: One shot for the "Love for the Unloved contest. After playing the field Seth finally meets the girl of his dreams. Will he get his happily ever after or will fate step in. Seth/Jane. Lemons AU


**"Love for the Unloved" Contest Entry**

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Your pen name: gypsysue**

**Featured "B-list" Character(s): Seth and Jane**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest  
visit the "Love for the Unloved" C2 Community:**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_Contest/72809/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and imagination. Thanks to my lovely Beta's dizzygrl28 for her ever watchful eye and wonderful help making my stories better, and Taloolah for making me stick with one tense.**

"Jane, I need two Scotch and Cokes and one Vodka Sunrise."

"Coming right up Seth." she replied and winked at me.

Hot damn that woman was smoking hot. She was a tiny little thing but full of spunk. She had beautiful brown eyes that I often got lost in, and the silkiest brown hair I had ever seen. I wanted her and she knew it. We have been playing cat and mouse for a few weeks and the chase was getting old. She would be mine; Seth Clearwater never failed in his conquests.

Not to be cocky but I'm quite the looker. I'm 6'1, well built with brown eyes and sandy coloured hair. My tan, courtesy of my Quileute heritage, comes in handy, giving me an exotic look the chicks love. To say I use it to my advantage would be an understatement.

But Jane, oh sweet Jane, I couldn't get her to take the bait. Her twin brother Alec had told me not to waste my time. Jane didn't date players and she saw me as a player which could technically be true, but hey, fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly and all that jazz. Jane was different, when I looked at her time seemed to stand still. She had found a way into my heart and planted herself there and since the day I first laid eyes on her I hadn't touched another woman. Oh they still tried but they got the standard brush off these days. I wonder if Jane had noticed, maybe she had, after all she had never winked at me before. I decided to give my luck another try, what's there to lose? I've been turned down by her more time than Charlie Sheen's had hookers. Taking a deep breath I decide to go for it.

"Jane, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee and a bite to eat after work?" I brace myself for yet another rejection when the world turns on its head.

"Sure Seth, I'd love to, I actually thought you had given up on asking, I was going to bite the bullet and ask you myself tonight."

Well fuck me sideways, this is my lucky day, I think I may have to buy a lotto ticket tomorrow!

We worked through the rest of our shift at Angels, flirting like a couple of teenagers, and headed out. I dragged her to my favorite diner just down the road for coffee and pancakes, they made the best pancakes at Lefty's, and we talked into the night. I found out everything I have ever wanted to know about Jane, all the basics and more, but what I wasn't expecting was the invite back to her place. My luck has really changed, this woman does things to me I would need medical testing to figure out.

"This is it." She says as she opens the door to her apartment. It's beautiful, spacious and light. I walk through the door gazing at everything and let out a low whistle.

"This place is awesome Jane, so comfortable."

"Thanks, make yourself comfortable while I grab us a couple of beers."

I do just that, kicking my shoes off at the door, just as Jane had done, and removing my jacket. I plop down on the sofa and let out a contented sigh just as Jane walks back into the room.

"Here you are Seth."

"Thanks Jane."

I'm starting to wonder what made her change her mind about me. I mean cold shoulder for months and now, bam, I'm in the one place I never thought I would ever be; the apartment of the girl of my dreams.

"Jane can I ask ya something?"

"Sure."

"What made you change your mind about me, I mean why now?" I grimace slightly as I ask that question, wondering if I actually want the answer, but it's too late now.

"Seth, you date a lot, I mean it's like a sport to you or something and there was no way in hell I was going to be another notch on your bedpost. I don't want a one night stand with someone I work with, talk about awkward, but over the last few months I noticed you stop. You haven't had a single date in all that time, yet you continually asked me out. All those times I rejected you, I thought you would give up, I hoped you wouldn't, but thought you would."

"Hold up a second, what do you mean you hoped I wouldn't?"

"Seth, you've looked in the mirror right, the physical attraction is obvious, but more than that, you have always been so sweet to me, you're funny, kind and very intriguing."

"I see." I know I'm blushing like crazy but dang, wouldn't you be?

"I always wondered why you were the way you were, different girls all the time," she continued "and I never saw the same one twice, so I figured it was a lost cause, but as I watched you change I was kind of hoping it was because of me, so I figured, what the hell."

She ended her statement by taking a swig of her beer. Her lips wrapped around that bottle sent my senses into overdrive, I could just imagine her lips wrapped around my cock as she bobbed up and down bringing me to my release. I shook those thoughts from my head and tried to concentrate on Jane. I really should just lay all my shit out for her. I've never done this kind of thing before, never settled down because I know on my 25th birthday I have to return to the reservation for some kind of ritual thing, so I have played the field the entire time. It's typical that just six months shy of said birthday I finally get my shot at my dream girl. So what the hell, I know it's fast but I don't have the time to fuck around.

"It's you Jane, from the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew it was you. It's as simple as that." I state, showing her all the love and honesty I can with my eyes.

She leans forward and looks deep into my eyes, licks her lips with her tongue and then closes the distance between us and fuck me, what a kiss. If I was one of those cartoon characters there would be smoke coming out of my ears while my body did all of that weird floating shit. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip and she opens up for me willingly. I pull her tight to me as I plunge my tongue deep into her mouth, exploring, tasting, and fucking her mouth with my tongue. She moans and pulls in closer to me, running her hands down my back and up under my shirt, bringing them around to the front she glides her fingers over my nipples, causing me to shudder and moan. I pull back and slip my hands under the hem of her shirt, guiding it up over her head and throwing it to the floor, in that one move I set off a frenzy. Clothes are flying everywhere, hands are groping and mouths are licking, biting and sucking. Next minute she pulls back from me in all her naked glory and stands holding her hands out to me. I take her hand in mine and rise, following her to her bedroom. She releases my hand and lays herself in the center of her bed, her hair laid out behind her like a silky fan. In that moment I don't think I have ever seen anything more beautiful in all my life. My heart actually skips a beat and a small moan escapes my mouth. At this point in time I'm so hard, I feel like my dick is going to fall off. I walk over to the bed and crawl up her body, tasting her, starting from her ankles and working my way up. Once I reach her hot, wet centre I stop, looking up at her I say,

"I want to taste you; I want to lick you till you scream my name."

"OH GOD!" she screams as my tongue slowly enters her core, plunging in and out, relishing the taste of her. She tastes like heaven to me, sweet and savoury all at once. I remove my tongue from her and lick my way up to her clit, taking it between my lips and nibbling on it.

"Oh sweet Jesus Seth, don't stop, don't you fucking stop, oh so fucking good."

Oh yeah, I love that. I continue on with my nibbling and sucking as I plunge two fingers into her, moving in and out as her hips jut up to meet every thrust. Her moaning and panting increases as she leans up on her elbows to watch me, her hands burying themselves in my hair holding my head in place.

Fuck that's hot.

"OH Fuck Seth, I'm cumming, oh so good so fucking goo...oh yeah right there, ungggg."

I feel her explode around my fingers and I continue to pump her, riding her through her orgasm. As she came down from her orgasm I crawled my way up her body, kissing every inch of her on my way up, giving her time to regain her senses. When I reach her nipples I start circling one with my tongue while my fingers work the other, pulling, tweaking. She is moaning again as she grabs my head and pulls me up for a scorching kiss.

"That was amazing. I've never cum so hard in my life."

I smirk at her. Hell yeah I know I'm good at what I do, but for her I wanna be fantastic. I want to make her feel like she has never felt before, and it looks like I'm starting out well. She pulls me down to her kissing my neck and shoulders and it's my turn to moan, fuck she's good. She rolls us on the bed so she is straddling me and reaches over to the side into her drawer. Before I can even figure out what she is doing I have a condom on my dick and she is slowly taking me inside of her.

"Oh shit, so tight, so hot, so wet, oh god!" is all I manage to get out as she completely engulfs me. If that shit ain't the bomb, she is fucking hot. She places her hands on my chest and starts to rock, moving up and down my shaft with little twists along the way, and OMG I don't think I'm gonna last long if she keeps that shit up. It does things to me I never knew existed. I have never had anyone ride me like that before, what the fuck is she doing with those sexy hips of hers?! My eyes roll back in my head.

"Fuck, Jane, so good, what, how, where did, learn, shit, that, fuck." It's the best I can do; all coherent thought has left the building. She giggles and then does something completely out of the blue. Without breaking our connection she turns around and I grab on to her hips, moaning so fucking loud I think the walls actually shook. Reverse cowgirl all the way baby.

"You like that do you?" She moans out between pants.

"Fuck yeah, yeh-haw little girl." I swat her ass causing her speed to pick up and a loud moan to escape her mouth.

"Seth, fuck, do that again." My girl has a wild side, I like it. I swat her ass again and buck up into her hard. She moans and cries out my name. I decide I need more leverage and flip us so she is on her hands and knees and I'm behind her. I start pounding into her.

"Harder, fuck, hard, faster Seth, almost ooooooo, there, fuck yeah, ungggg."

She clamps down around my cock as she comes hard, so hard I can feel her juices rolling down her thighs. I slam into her a few more times before I bury myself balls deep and release my own seed.

"Fuck Jane!" is all I can manage as my orgasm rips through me and I collapse onto her back panting, trying to regain my breath.

I remove myself from her and discard the condom, then pull her up into my arms and hold her tight.

"That was the best fucking thing ever, where the fuck did you learn that shit? You are the absolute perfect woman for me. If I could move I would whisk you off to Vegas and marry you right this second" I pant out as I squeeze her tight to me. She laughs "If I could move I would let you but somehow I think all my muscles are on lock down for a few hours. You are mind blowing."

I smile at her and kiss her forehead. "Right back at ya baby."

We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being woken up the way all men wish to be woken up; a beautiful woman with her luscious lips wrapped around your morning wood.

"Jane, fuck, oh shit."

Her tongue is licking up the base of my cock all the way to the head, then it completely disappears down her throat, I can feel her swallow around my head as she starts to find a steady rhythm. I thought the sex was good; this is a blow job to beat all blow jobs! I'm seeing stars and I haven't even orgasmed yet. Fuck me sideways.

"So good, so fucking good." I moan out threading my fingers through her hair. My hips start to move on their own, bucking up into her mouth, she holds steady and lets me fuck her mouth, moaning around me and swallowing from time to time. Her tongue is working its magic and I can feel my balls start to constrict in that all too familiar feeling.

"Jane going to cum, damn fuck, move." I scream as I try to move her head off my dick, but she won't budge so I explode down her throat and she takes it all and then continues to lick me clean.

"That was, fuck that was just amazing. Is there anything you don't do well?" I half moan half groan out.

"Nope!" she states popping the p, as if it's the stupidest question I could have asked, which probably was since she does excel at everything I have ever seen her do, why would sex be any different?

*****************************************************************************************************************************

It's been six months since Jane and I first got together and it has been magical, so magical in fact that I have asked her to marry me. I told her all about having to go home for a while to do family stuff and asked her if she would come with me. It's forbidden but I really couldn't care less. Now I have her, there is no way I'm letting her out of my sight. We are making the drive from Seattle back to the reservations, she is holding my hand and laughing at some stupid joke I told her. She is beautiful when she laughs so freely like that. It feels like we have been together for eternity.

"I love you Jane" I can't stop saying it at least 3 times a day, which she loves.

"Love you too baby, forever!" she smiles and winks at me. She is so playful. I can't even begin to imagine what my life would be like without her.

We are in Forks, just 5 minutes from the La Push border when it happens, my life ends in that moment. Something hits us from the side and the car spins out of control, flipping over and over.

"Seth!" Jane screams as I hold tightly to her hand.

"Hold on baby, just hold on." I whisper to her, hoping she can hear me over the metal scraping and the glass shattering all around us. I hear a howl in the distance and then black.

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed and all my wounds seem to have been cleaned up but I am burning up, I can feel it. No one should ever feel this hot, ever. I must be dying.

"Where's Jane?" It's the first thought, the only thought. My love.

"Who's Jane? You were alone in the car Seth." I know that voice, it's so familiar but I can't place it. I open my eyes to be face to face with Jacob Black and Sam Uley.

"Jacob, Sam, how did I get here, the car, accident, Jane." Oh god I start to panic, trying to get up, but it's impossible when Jacob and Sam are holding me down.

"Start from the beginning Seth, what happened?"

"I was driving down here with Jane, my fiancée, for that family thing since my birthday was yesterday, and out of nowhere something hit us; it felt like a truck but I couldn't see anything. Jane had a hold of my hand and was screaming, then I heard howling and then nothing till I woke up here." I'm shaking my head not understanding anything.

"There was no one in the car with you Seth, you were alone, the passenger's side door of the car ripped off."

I start shaking as my anger gets the better of me. "No, Jane was with me! You have to check around the crash site, she has to be there somewhere, oh god." I am shaking so hard it feels like my body is going to explode. The next thing I know, my body does just that. Fuck me, I'm a mutant. I look up at Jacob and Sam who take their clothes off. What the fuck. They look at me and smile and then explode themselves into giant fucking wolves. This room is way too small for three giant ass wolves to be in it, is my first thought.

'You're right Seth, it is. Let's take this outside.' I heard the words clearly in my mind, although no words were spoken aloud.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

It's been two years since the night I lost my Jane; Vampires had attacked us, but before they could kill me the pack arrived, Jane long gone, a meal for the bloodsuckers. We searched for her for hours but found no sign. The dreams were constant, nightmares really, about what had happened to her, if she suffered. The hole in my heart never repaired, I miss her with every breath I take, the constant ache reminding me of the love I lost, the love I will never find again.

I was also told of my heritage; apparently I'm a werewolf, part of a pack, lead by Sam, the Alpha, whose sole purpose is to protect the tribe from Vampires. It took me four months to accept that shit and even longer to get my head around Vampires. I was introduced to the Cullen's, a 'nice' vampire family whose golden eyes tell us they feed off animals not humans, which still creeped me out some since I was human but also animal. After a while I built up a nice bond with Edward and Alice, my two favorite Cullen's, and life went on as usual; patrolling the town for nomad vampires to keep out people safe. Every now and then we would get some red eyed vamps in our town and would make quick work of them. I found I excelled at killing them; it was almost a pleasure to me and helped me to get out the pain and aggression I felt at Jane's loss.

I was out on patrol as usual when a foreign smell came my way, but this smell held something familiar to me. Without thinking I ran towards it, my paws making quick work of the ground underneath me. I vaguely recall hearing the voices in my head telling me to stop, but I couldn't, something was pulling me, guiding me and I had to go.

I came to a sudden stop and jumped back in surprise, phasing back into human form as I looked up in the blood red eyes of my love, my Jane.

"No, Jane, how did this happen?"

"Seth," she stated hesitantly, like she was trying to recall a long lost memory.

"Yes Jane it's me, I searched for you, I love you." the words passed my lips before my brain could even keep up, looking at her I felt all the things I have always felt, time stood still, nothing mattered but her, only now it had increased tenfold. She was my world, my universe, my everything, but now she was a vampire.


End file.
